Taking Over Me
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: Songfic... based on Evanescence - Taking over me. A short story on Misao and Aoshi.


Words in [] means the song.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned belong to the great Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei. DO NOT SUE ME!! I'm only an innocent young little girl *BIG HUGE puppy eyes* And the song belongs to the one and the only Evanescence (I just love their songs)  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
[You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...]  
  
Misao jolted up from the futon .Panting hard .Sweats trailed down her delicate face  
  
Again that stupid dream, why wouldn't he just leave me alone .He just have to disturb me whenever, wherever, even in dreams .That stupid jerk.  
  
// It's because you love him too much //   
  
NO!! I hate him, He didn't even thank me for the things I did for him. That stup—  
  
// No, you LOVE him. //  
  
I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!  
  
//Yes, you LOVE him! //   
  
The war between Misao and the 'other' Misao breaks out inside their head.  
  
AHHH God!! Just leave me alone. Please. Onegai Aoshi-sama. Leave me alone. Please just spare me my pride even it is just a drop. Let me leave.   
  
Though I know I can't leave you, I will try. I love you so much that it hurts. Yes, it hurts. Who is the genius who said love is heaven, it is the biggest contradicting statement of the century. I will kill that person if I ever see him.  
  
I love you. Yes I love you Aoshi-sama. I admit it.   
  
[I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me]  
  
I trust you with all my heart, life and soul. Why don't you see that I am no longer a child? I am a grown woman who can serve the man of her life who is you.   
  
[Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then]  
  
I remember on my 19th birthday, you gave me a glimpse of your soul when you hugged me, and kissed me. I never had forgotten that day when you gave me that comb. Small but elegant, like me you say. Have you forgotten that??   
  
How bout on my 20th birthday? I was still single, hoping you would just wake up from your deep, stupid dream and see me as a wife, a woman. Okina is getting older, all he ever wants is to see a Chibi Misao and a Chibi Aoshi running around Aoiya, is that that hard?? Can't you just see that you and I, we were meant to be?   
  
[I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me]  
  
You drank sake for the first time, you were drunk. That is the only time you allow people to see you as you are. I brought you to your room and you took my hand and said Aishiteru to me. I was crying, but not from sadness but tears of happiness. We made love that night. I enjoyed it. I was yours and you were mine.  
  
[I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over]  
  
You took over me and my soul. The day you left me is the day my soul left me. Why must there be an epidemic? Why can't you survive? You the Okashira of Oniwabanshu died due to a stupid disease. You didn't even leave me a Chibi Misao or a Chibi Aoshi. I hate you, but I love you.   
  
Anyway it doesn't matter now, as I am coming to you, staying with you eternally, forever as one. Aishiteru Aoshi.   
  
O~W~A~R~I  
  
Writers' notes:  
  
OK, this story belongs to me and my older sister (shiNIchi). I chose this song because I think it fits with Misao and Aoshi love life.   
  
ShiNIchi: Hey I wrote the whole story!! You left it a quarter written. It is purely from shiNIchi and a bit from Dori-chan. (well mostly it is shiNIchi's work!!) AHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Dori-chan: Its my idea!  
  
shiNIchi: NOOOO!! You did not tell me what your idea is.   
  
Anyway… review please  
  
Oh yeah… how do you save a word document as HTML????   
  
Thanks 


End file.
